Lab experiments
by kitsune chyan
Summary: hello minna san!this is a little fic i put up .its sort of like a side story to the worl of SD(writen by DK)of course so i hope you guys like it!and pls r


Disclaimer: do not own slam-dunk .so please don't sue me. I'm a really broke kid.  
  
minna this is a little story i wrote its sort of like a little side-side story to behind the world of SD.hope you like it! and DK i hope you don't mind ne! ^_^  
  
well enough of my rubbish just read the story  
  
Lab experiments  
  
chapter: soap  
  
Kitsune: DK!!!!! Hatsuyuki!!!! hachi-san!!!! get over here now!!  
  
Hatsuyuki: What?  
  
Kitsune: where are my lab specimens and what happened to my test tube of basketball solution?and wheres DK?  
  
Hachi-san:i don't know?  
  
kitsune:how dare you tell me that*whack*  
  
hatchi lay on the floor with a smoking bump on her head  
  
Kitsune:hatsuyuki! go see who's at the door  
  
Hatsuyuki: hai hai...damn that Kitsune  
  
Kitsune (overpowering a chibi Hatsuyuki with death glare): NANI????  
  
Hatsuyuki: eheheh...nothing!  
  
*Chibi Hatsuyuki runs over to the giant wooden door and pulls it open while kitsune bounces around the lab singing the tensai bishoju song*  
  
hatsuyuki:*sweatdrop*  
  
Hatsuyuki turns to see who was at the door  
  
Sakuragi: hey where are we???  
  
Akagi (with English accent): how would I know dear chap. This is my first time here as well you know.  
  
Akagi takes a look at Hatsuyuki standing at the doorway  
  
Akagi: If you'll excuse me Mr. Sakura....  
  
Sakuragi: oi that's Sakuragi!!!! Not Sakura!  
  
Akagi: but haven't we met that lass before?  
  
Sakuragi: oi gori are you listening to me or not?  
  
Akagi pauses too think before he suddenly pulls out a wind vane?  
  
Akagi: my my its really windy today isn't it Mr. Sakura  
  
Sakuragi: TEME GORI!!!!  
  
Charges at gori while Kitsune and hachi -San try to hold him down  
  
Hatsuyuki: maa maa!! Wonder where Dk went?  
  
Somewhere in the distance: Hatsuyuki-san!!!!!!!!!!!! TASUKETE!!!!!!  
  
All sweat drop as they see DK running away from motor bikes and a whole group of girls  
  
hatsuyuki:you don't suppose thats ...  
  
hachi-san: i have a feeling it is...  
  
futari donno:the Rukawa shinetai  
  
kitsune:sonna!! *crys*  
  
Mitsui: hahaha I'll get you this time DK  
  
Kogure: but dude I mean like ... don't you love me anymore?(goes all teary)  
  
Miyagi (sitting at the back): did you know that hydrogen atoms are the smaller then oxygen.  
  
Rukawa: yes! Yes! I love you all too! * Starts throwing flowers at them *   
  
Shinetai: AAAAAHH RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L.O.V.E RUKAWA!   
  
All stare as the mob move closer and closer to the door way  
  
Hatsuyuki: ne Kitsune chyan *poke, poke * don't you think we should be moving away from the door?  
  
Kitsune: *points* too late!  
  
The trio look up to find a screaming DK and two bikes above their heads  
  
* CRASH!!!!*  
  
Akagi: Winnie the pooh! Its Winnie the pooh!  
  
All three: ORORORORO!!!  
  
Hachi-San: what happened  
  
Hatsuyuki: I don't know I was too busy groaning in pain. Why don't you ask DK?  
  
The two turn to DK  
  
Dk: He he sorry I'm late *scratches her head*I went to look for the other four speci...I mean guest for the party OHOHOHOHOH!  
  
Hatsuyuki: *blink, blink * what party?  
  
DK (: pulls Hatsuyuki's collar): I'll explain later  
  
And with that she throws Hatsuyuki against the wall  
  
Hatsuyuki: ORORORORORO @_@  
  
Dk forcefully stood up  
  
DK: man the floor is kindda squishy By the way where's Kitsune chyan?  
  
Hachi-San: mitte *points to the floor*  
  
DK looks at the place she was standing on  
  
Kitsune lay on the ground under DK all swirly eyed  
  
Picks Kitsune up by the collar   
  
Dk: Kitsune chayn?? What are you doing down there?  
  
Akagi:i'm siging in the rain! I'm singing in the rain!  
  
Sakuragi: what are you staring at*shoots death glares at the other lab assistence*  
  
Hachi-san:stop vapourising the help*whack*  
  
Rukawa:yes yes my next movie will be out next week! and yes i love you too!  
  
shinetai:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!*all faints*  
  
everyone sweat drops -_-;;;  
  
Kitsune: oh nothing much just thought I'd have a free back rub that's all  
  
Kitsune glared at DK almost vapourising her just like sakuragi did  
  
sakuragi:hey thats not far how come she can do it!  
  
Hachi-san:thats cause she's in charge*whack*  
  
hatsuyuki(from the floor):*groan*..ne hachi-san...since when was kitsune incharge  
  
hachi-san:i guess you can say since she decided to write this fic  
  
hatsuyuki:Teme kitsune!  
  
sakuragi:hey thats my line!  
  
hachi-san: like we care so shut up!*whack*  
  
sakuragi:itai!  
  
DK: really! Well since you mentioned it I know this really good back specialist who does really good back rubs.  
  
Kitsune: ooh really* eyebrows begin to twitch*  
  
DK: I know the manager personally! She can give you a really good discount*pulls out a piece of paper*  
  
Kitsune: *twitch twitch* I see...  
  
DK: yeah ! heres her name card you can call her at this number...  
  
Kitsune: *POP*  
  
DK: oh and if you can't get her at this number you can*POW* AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! * CRASH*  
  
Lands on top of Hatsuyuki  
  
futari donno: ORORORORO @_@  
  
kogure:like dude haven't we like met before or somthing?  
  
Mitsui: yeah like at some talk show or something  
  
Miyagi: yeah where you nearly blew up the place  
  
Mitsui: which reminds me. DK gimmes back my sword!  
  
Starts chasing DK once again around the lab knocking over many bottles of soap???  
  
Kitsune: AHHHHHHH my bottles of extra slippery soap!!  
  
Rukawa: oh so that's what it is!  
  
And soon people started slipping all over the place  
  
Akagi: WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi: OI SOMBODY STOP THIS THING  
  
Shinetai girl one: Rukawa! * Slips over to catch a slippery Rukawa*  
  
Rukawa: Oro?  
  
She wraps her arms around him tightly before Rukawa almost immediately slips out   
  
Hatsuyuki: oi Kitsune! How do you stop this thing?  
  
Kitsune: well....  
  
Hatsuyuki: well?  
  
Kitsune: I was working on the antidote this morning when I had to go to the wash room and....  
  
Hatsuyuki: *shoots death glares at Kitsune*and...?  
  
Kitsune: I forgot about it...heheheh  
  
Hatsuyuki: Nani!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Its a rather funny story don't you think?? Eh heheheh! *Inches away*  
  
Hatsuyuki: KITSUNE!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Hatsuyuki grabs Kitsune and starts strangling her.  
  
Hachi-san: hey I have an idea  
  
DK: what is it!  
  
Hachi-san: wait here * slips over to the fire hose*  
  
Hachi-san: minna brace yourselves!  
  
Kitsune: wait don't pull the trigger!!!  
  
Hatsuyuki: too late!!  
  
*Every one watched as hachi-san sprayed the water all around the room  
  
Hatsuyuki: now Kitsune what was it you wanted to tell us?  
  
Kitsune: oh nothing much! Just that if you spray water on it, the soap solution would begin to foam up.  
  
Hatsuyuki: NANI!  
  
DK: aaaawww just a little foam won't do any harm see!  
  
Points to the ground  
  
DK: Theres barely enough foam there to berry alive  
  
Kitsune: that's not the point!  
  
Hatsuyuki:???  
  
Kitsune: the chemical reaction is slow  
  
DK: so...your point is???  
  
Miyagi: what she's trying to say is that this place will be filled with foam in about 3Seconds   
  
Kogure: totally radical man!  
  
Akagi: scrubby scrubby wishy-washy!   
  
Hatsuyuki: your kidding right!  
  
Miyagi: *shakes his head*  
  
Mitsui: you said three seconds right...shouldn't that be around now?  
  
Everyone: blink, blink  
  
*POOFFF *   
  
The whole lab over flows with foam!  
  
Hatsuyuki: KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi: die die you stupid foam * tries to vaporize it with his death glare *  
  
Miyagi: hhhhmmm... the molecular structure is quite interesting don't you think so Hatsuyuki -san?  
  
Hatsuyuki: thare da onegai tasukete !!!!!  
  
Author's blabber:well minna i hope you enjoyed this clean and soapy chapter.pls r&r.chpt 2 up soon ne!^_^ 


End file.
